Telling of a Better Time
by medusa28
Summary: ~*~TRANCE/HARPER~*~fic: I worked on 'fleshing out' the chapters, so i hope they're easier to read, still more to come!!!
1. Trance and Harpers POV's

This is my second Andromeda fic. I was looking for some stories * in my 'story pile'* the other day and I came upon this kind of confusing Trance & Harper fan fiction (  
  
Disclaimer: here's the dealio I wish I did own them but I don't…the nice people in Vancouver own it …whoever they are!!!  
  
Spoilers: NONE, well none that I know of!!  
  
  
  
Harper's POV:  
  
She's so peaceful when she's sleeping. I've watcher her many times before, and I know if she ever found out that it would NOT be a good day for Seamus Zalanzy Harper!!  
  
I know I shouldn't be here but every time I prolong my stays. I'm usually happy when I'm around her, but lately everything's changed.  
  
If I tell you how I feel now Trance might hear, and well also if I keep talking too myself Rommie's going to I've finally lost it!!  
  
This all started 2 months ago I'm pretty sure, Trance would know, I mean she's knows EVERYTHING *scoffs* yeah right…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Trance's POV:  
  
I guess he's kind of cute!  
  
I know he watches me, and I've noticed that he stays a little longer each time. I should probably tell him that it's just a bit uncomfortable. He doesn't talk to me much anymore, and I'm pretty sure I know why, it's just I don't really want to bring it up.  
  
I mean he use to call me his 'Purple Princess' or something like that, but now, nothing!!  
  
I really miss that, and at a time when I needed his up beat attitude the most.  
  
Just because of what happened 2 months ago … I mean it wasn't even my fault!! Well that's what I keep telling myself anyway.  
  
He'll come around … … I … …I… hope.  
  
Oh and if you ever happen to see him tell him it was all a mistake and I miss him!! 


	2. crazy?? me??

This is my second Andromeda fic. I was looking for some stories * in my 'story pile'* the other day and I came upon this kind of confusing Trance & Harper fan fiction (  
  
Disclaimer: here's the dealio I wish I did own them but I don't…the nice people in Vancouver own it …whoever they are!!!  
  
Spoilers: NONE, well none that I know of!!  
  
  
  
.YAY no more POV ok this is my story:  
  
  
  
2 months ago:  
  
  
  
"nanowelder!"  
  
"nanowelder?"  
  
"That one" pointed Harper "labeled 'nanowelder'"  
  
"Oh … heh of course"  
  
She walked over and picked up the odd shaped tool. While handing it over she started to feel something, something really odd.  
  
" Harper, I'm going to go now … cause I don't feel well … so um … bye!!"  
  
"Wait … Trance!" Harper said yelling  
  
~*~  
  
Trance walked quickly, she knew something was wrong. She walked into her quarter and laid down on her bed, placing her head on one of her many bright colored pillows.  
  
As soon as she did Dylan's voice rang over the intercom,  
  
"Trance, please report to the command deck immediately!!"  
  
Moaning she got up, breathed in and headed out her door. As she got to the door of the command deck she calmed herself and took another deep breath before going in.  
  
"Hello" she said calmly to Dylan, who was rather surprised to see her  
  
"Trance, do you need something?" asked Dylan  
  
"Well no" said Trance "I only came here because you called me down!!"  
  
"I don't recall doing that, here's an idea, how 'bout you take the rest of the day off, I think you've been working to hard!!" Offered Dylan  
  
"Ok sure … I'll do that" replied Trance  
  
As she walked out she thought to herself, * it's not like I DO anything around her anyway!! *  
  
" TRANCE!! … Wait up!!" shouted Harper down the corridor  
  
Trance turned around and gave him a half smile.  
  
"Trance … what's wrong?" asked Harper in a caring voice.  
  
"Nothing … heh ... I mean why would u think that something's wrong?" asked Trance in a hesitant voice.  
  
"Well you were helping me and then you SAID something was wrong and you left … so?" Harper looked really concerned  
  
Trance sighed, "nothings wrong…" "yet anyway …" she mumbled the last part under hear breath. But Harper heard, but he didn't say anything 'cause if she didn't want to tell him then she didn't have to!  
  
Trance walked back to her quarters, rather tired, but she couldn't figure out why. She flopped down on bed facing the ceiling, she thought * I'm not going crazy am I? I mean I heard Dylan LOUD and CLEAR, or maybe I just THOUGHT I heard it but really I was already asleep and dreamt it!! * Her thoughts were interrupted by someone at her door.  
  
Pushing herself off the bed she stood up, while walking towards the door she yawned.  
  
Pressing the 'open' button for the door she instantly realized that no one was there!!  
  
She seriously needed off this ship; it was apparent that she was going crazy.  
  
She walked quickly down the corridor. As she approached the control room she looked around and walked inside.  
  
She found a nice corner where she could sit down. Putting her leg up to her chest she wrapped her arms around them. Rocking back and forth she fell asleep to the humming of the many machines.  
  
~*~ Morning ~*~  
  
"Another day, another inspection" Harper mused himself by saying this  
  
Pushing a button the door opened with a hissing noise.  
  
Looking around Harper smiled, he loved it here.  
  
Harper walked over to check the pressure on one of the bigger pipes. He marked the pressure down on a piece of paper on a brown clipboard. Turning around he heard something move. He ignored it, well at least until he heard it again coming from the same spot.  
  
Taking a deep breath he walked around one of the larger pipes which was blocking his view.  
  
" Trance?… Trance!!" Harper rushed over rather concerned about his purple friend.  
  
"Trance are you all right?" He asked her quickly  
  
Trance woke up in the middle of his concerned ranting.  
  
"Harper?… Harper calm down!!" Trance was interrupted by her own yawn.  
  
Smiling sleepily she put a finger on his lips to make him stop talking. This made Harper blush a bit before saying,  
  
"Trance lets get you to your room ok?!?" 


	3. Silent Secrets

Disclaimer: I TOLD U I DON'T OWN ANDROMEDA…jeez who many times do I have to tell u people.  
  
On with the long awaited story right!!!  
  
~*~ : Change of scene  
  
____ : Evil voice person thing  
  
He helped her up by putting his arm around her waist.  
  
"Harper, I don't need your help" she said while taking his hand off her small waist.  
  
YOU CAN'T ESCAPE Trance jumped, taking a deep breath she walked around the big pipes to the main walkway.  
  
No one was there!  
  
Taking all her fright and pushing it aside she was able to move to the door. Harper came up behind her and like a gentleman pushed the button to let her out the door.  
  
~*~  
  
She opened the door to her quarters; inside she flopped down on her bed once again. She was safe here.  
  
Harper walked in the still open door of Trance's room. He closed the door behind him.  
  
He said something under his breather then walked over kneeling beside her bed.  
  
Trance looked over at him; there was a smirk plastered on his face. His expression changed rapidly when Trance's eyes became unnaturally shiny with tears. She turned on her other side, as if to cry herself to sleep.  
  
"Fine Trance, all I really wanted to do was help, but it seems you just don't want me too, I'm leaving now…"said Harper  
  
Trance sat up, swinging her legs on the floor, her hands wiping frantically at the non-stop tears.  
  
She heard her door open, and suddenly she got up,  
  
"Harper, wait…please…"Trance practically shouted this. But he was already gone.  
  
She couldn't just leave it like this; she had to tell him!! She ran out her door, and as soon as she had come out of her room, she ran in to someone.  
  
Harper.  
  
She hit him on the shoulder, " So you did hear me calling you!!"  
  
"Yeah, So…if you didn't want to speak while I was IN there, why go back?" Harper smiled as he said this.  
  
"Well…I…um, I need to speak with you, privately!!" said Trance  
  
~*~  
  
Trance watched Harper pace back and forth from her bed.  
  
"Okay, so you crazy?!? Is that the deal?" asked Harper  
  
"I think so…" said Trance, still a little bit unsure herself. Harper looked over at Trance, she looked really scared. He walked over and sat next to her on the bed. And the only thing Trance said was,  
  
"I hope I'm not crazy…" before she politely asked Harper to leave.  
  
As he reached the door he could hear her muffled sobs in to her pillow. He hated what this was doing to her.  
  
~*~  
  
Trance heard the door shut; he was gone. Now she was all alone. She shifted her body the other way  
  
"AHHHHHH"  
  
"Sorry, I just couldn't bear to leave," said Harper.  
  
Trance sat up, some tears still on her face; Harper lifted his hand and gently wiped them away.  
  
Trance smiled kindly at Harper. But out of no where she started to feel a throbbing pain in her head. Somehow Harper could sense that something was seriously wrong.  
  
"What is it?" Harper asked calmly not truly knowing the extent of her pain.  
  
Trance grabbed her head and started to rock back and forth.  
  
"Shh…Shh, it's going to be okay…" said Harper taking Trance in to his arms.  
  
"Trance I'm going to take you to sick bay ok?"  
  
"NOOO!!" shouted Trance through her sobs, "if you do they'll know!!"  
  
"Who'll know? Trance please tell me!" said Harper frantically  
  
Her grip tightened on his silver jacket, the pain was becoming unbearable. Then she saw something, but as soon as she blinked it was gone. The pain subsided.  
  
She released her grip on Harper' jacket, but she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Trance?," asked Harper, he glanced down at the beautiful purple girl in his arms; she had fallen asleep.  
  
He carefully knelt down and placed her on her bed, placing the covers over her.  
  
He didn't leave right then though, he stayed for a bit and watched her sleep.  
  
  
  
A/N: soooo…whadya think??….well since I can't hear your answer place REVIEW!!!  
  
And there will be more, just not soon…well maybe…only if I get a lot of reviews, ha I mean at least TWO!! 


	4. Lies

A/N: Wow ok reviews really make my day, so thanks to everyone who wrote me one. Remember ~*~ Change of scene ____ Evil voice person  
  
~*~ The Next Morning ~*~  
  
Trance woke up and looked around her room, she could of sworn someone had just been there.  
  
Swinging her body around she placed her feet on the floor. She got up off her bed and walked to her bathroom.  
  
As she looked at herself in the mirror she couldn't help but notice she was a little pale, well pale purple.  
  
"Maybe they won't notice," she said quietly to herself  
  
"Notice what?" said a casual voice from behind her  
  
She could see Harper's reflection in the mirror.  
  
"Don't you ever knock?" asked Trance  
  
"Sure I do, you just didn't hear me, so I let myself in" said Harper with one of his cocky smiles  
  
"Sure you did" she said in an amused voice  
  
Trance walked out of her bathroom and over to her closet to find something to wear.  
  
She looked down at her clothes, she was still wearing the same outfit she had on yesterday.  
  
Harper was looking at her with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"How are you doing?" he blurted out, it was now obvious to Trance that Harper had come just to make sure she was okay.  
  
"Well, I could be better, but so far no major headaches." Said Trance sitting down on her bed.  
  
"You want to know don't you?" said Trance, her eyes directed away from Harper  
  
"Only if you want to tell me trance!! I don't want to push you to do anything" said Harper, though truly he wanted to know  
  
"I should tell you. but I don't want to put you in danger."  
  
"Babe, if you haven't noticed I'm always in danger!" said Harper trying to persuade his purple friend.  
  
Trance smiled a genuine smile.  
  
"ok.I'll tell you under one condition, that you NEVER EVER tell anyone else?" said Trance staring directly at Harper.  
  
"Sure.Scouts Honor"  
  
  
  
"Well I assume that you've noticed that I'm purple, meaning I'm not.well human" said Trance trying to figure out in her head how she was going to explain this.  
  
  
  
"No shit Trance" said Harper looking at his purple friend.  
  
"Heh. well I come from another planet,.a whole other galaxy even. See I did something that I now understand was very wrong, and they kind of have a money reward for my head." Trance laughed  
  
"Ok Trance in what kind of twisted way is that funny." Started Harper but Trance cut him off  
  
".See Harper I'm sorry I lied.and I feel bad, I really do. But I just can't tell you, I care for you to much to put you in horrible danger."  
  
Harper stared at Trance, he then realized what he had just heard, but he must have been thinking to much into it. Care about me huh? Well we'll see.  
  
A/N: I'm Soooooo sorry this chapter was so short, I just had to put it up though.I got to go think up my next chapter !! Please R&R pretty PWEASE.haha ok l8ter dayz 


	5. The Pain in Love

A/N: Hello once again!!.I know I know long waits blah blah blah, but I'm posting this now ok? Ok! Once again I don't own the characters, I don't know if I have to say that every time, oh I don't really care.  
  
  
  
~*~: Change of Scene __: Evil Voice Person  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harper didn't know what he was going to do, he had to know the truth if he really wanted to protect her, but his doubts clouded his thought, I mean like if he would be able to go up again that people who were doing this. Probably another superior race, he had no chance.  
  
~*~  
  
Trance was in medical when she decided that tonight she was going to come clean to Harper. I mean it was the least she could do, she could tell that the suspense was literally killing him.  
  
Trance heard the door open, she turned around to see who it was. Her eyes went wide when she saw Dylan with his arm around Harper, trying to hold him up.  
  
"He's kind of unconscious" Dylan was slowly loosing his grip on Harper "little help Trance"  
  
She ran over and put Harper other arm around her neck, and with her help Dylan was able to carry Harper over to the bed.  
  
"Trance I have to get back to the bridge but if it's something serious please call right away"  
  
"Yeah..I'll do that" Trance watched her captain walk out the door.  
  
"So your paying more attention to him then you are to me huh?" Trance looked down, staring at Harper.  
  
"I can't believe you did that, what was it this time? What did you do this just to get out of doing work?"  
  
Harper thought about it for a second, then looked back at Trance.  
  
"No, I did it so that I could see you."  
  
"Uh huh, you just came her to pry information out of me didn't you?" Harper shot Trance a smile.  
  
"Babe, you know me all to well" Said Harper as he hopped off the bed.  
  
Trance tried to ignore Harper by busying herself with cleaning up. He walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder. She finally turned around and looked at him.  
  
He didn't know what to do; everything he seemed to do lately was spur of the moment. He wanted to tell her that she was strong, beautiful, and a great person to be around.  
  
But he knew that she might get turned off. I mean he was always funny and sarcastic and then if he turned all serious it might actually scare her.  
  
He was actually planning on kissing her then and there, but something happened.  
  
Trance literally was thrown into Harper but some force, they had hit the ground, Trance had evidently hit her head on something, she had been knocked out cold.  
  
Harper on the other hand was fine.  
  
"Trance?...Oh god" Harper could see blood running down the side of her face, the faint dripping every few seconds as the blood hit the floor.  
  
He quickly got to his knees and took her in his arms and putting her on the medical bed.  
  
"Rommie?"  
  
"Yes Harper?"  
  
" Trance seems to have hit her head on something, she's out cold and well I don't know how to stitch head wounds, or any wounds for that matter"  
  
"It's ok Harper I'll be there in a second"  
  
Harper looked around for something, something that would slow down the bleeding. He found some towels, but that only soaked it up.  
  
"Harper move back please"  
  
Harper watched on as Rommie stitched up Trance's forehead.  
  
When she was done she turned to Harper.  
  
"She's going to be fine, she didn't lose much blood. Once she wakes up tell her she has tomorrow off, that was a pretty nasty scrape she got" "Yeah, I know"  
  
As Rommie left she patted Harper on the shoulder.  
  
"She's going to be fine, she just needs a little rest that's all"  
  
~*~  
  
Trance was coming to; she didn't want to open her eyes. The painkillers Rommie had given her were slowly wearing off.  
  
When she did eventually open her eyes she saw Harper, his head resting on his folded arms. She sat up slowly, and gently shook Harper until he woke up.  
  
"Trance, your awake!" said Harper who was fully awake now  
  
"Yeah, I'm awake"  
  
. "I thought you would have woken up a long time ago, like yesterday, but you've been her all night."  
  
"Oh, it was that bad?"  
  
"Well I guess so, though it might have been something Rommie gave you to rest better, who knows"  
  
" Harper can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Yeah..sure I guess"  
  
"Did you stay with me all night?"  
  
Harper gave Trance a smile.  
  
"You know I would of stayed w/ you forever if that's how long it took for you to wake up..."Harper couldn't believe he just said it, not that he didn't mean it. But the fact that he worked up enough courage to tell her that was amazing.  
  
Trance looked overjoyed, He couldn't have wished for anything else. Well he could of, but this was ok for now.  
  
"Come sit with me" said Trance motioning for Harper to sit with her on the bed.  
  
He got up and moved beside her on the rather uncomfortable bed.  
  
"Harper I was going to tell you last night, I was going to tell you everything. But something prevented me from doing so."  
  
"Trance...I mean if something is trying to kill you..."  
  
"No, they don't want me dead, I know they don't"  
  
Harper noticed that Trance's hand was gripping the edge of the bed, he moved his hand and placed it upon hers.  
  
"Don't die on me ok?"  
  
"And you on me"  
  
Harper moved his hand up to her cheek, there was something weird about her skin, it always had this kind of 'spark' to it.  
  
He moved in and gently kissed her, not for long though, just enough so that he would get a reaction. As he moved away from her he could tell she was a little bit stunned, but her face relaxed and she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
Of course they were both still in denial of their love for one another. But on many they had just learned a great deal about each other.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* (More 2 come)  
  
A/N: I know.I know.well that was fun now wasn't it!! I said there would be more and voila. I simply adore reviews so R&R pplz.  
  
L8ter Dayz 


End file.
